Hanyou
by DrakefireAtomic
Summary: Kyuubi was never what people thought. Minato wasn't as blind in putting his faith in the village. Having met the Kyuubi at a young age, he was treated like family from the Kitsune. He may even be come one.
1. Sealing and Life

**Hello and Welcome to my first story. There will be some problems and many wont like some of the places it will go. I will tell you that it is a NaruHina fic. Naruto wont have a harem or anything like that. He will be stronger than cannon and I will be skipping some cannon stories. I will also be making the Hyuuga clan except a few(wont tell you them except Hinata will be one of them:Duh) look like dicks.**

**Now let's get this show on the road**

* * *

><p>"Talk"<p>

'thought/mind speak'

**"Demon Talk"**

**'Demon thought'**

* * *

><p>The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, finished sealing the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune into his newborn son Naruto. He was saying his goodbyes and his apologizes for cursing his child to a life of hatred. He was no idiot nor was he blinded by faith of the citizens of Konoha. He knew full well that they were blinded by fear, hate, and ignorance. He knew he would be alone due to Kushina dying from child birth complications.<p>

As he finished saying his final words he died, with tears flowing from his eyes and a sad smile on his face. The Third, Jiraiya, and the ANBU squad lead by Kakashi arrived moments after Minato's death.

"I am so sorry my son… I hope you can ever forgive me." Minato said as his soul hovered to pass on.

"I wouldn't worry about that Minato. He is distained for great things, just not on this world." A new voice sounded. Minato turned and saw a pale man with long black hair that went past his shoulders and to the middle of his back. He had black eyes that seemed completely black. He had on black robes that seemed to have white stitching.

"Who are you?" Minato asked in wonderment.

"I am the one you sold your soul to. I am Shinigami."

"You don't look like him. He looked much more menacing and more like death than you do."

"That is my battle form. Even gods need different forms to works properly." Shinigami stated in a tone that made it sound like it should be common knowledge.

"How can I be sure?" Minato asked with uncertainty. Shinigami walked(more like floated) towards Minato and touched a finger to his head. Suddenly tons of

information and memories flooded into his head. Minato instantly knew that Shinigami was telling the truth.

After a minute to allow the knowledge to soak in he asked the god of death a question that's been bugging him for a while.

"Lord Death, what does me selling my soul initial?"

"In all honestly… nothing. You will go to the same place you would if you died naturally. The only difference is that you would work for me. You would be an Angel of Death and help me collect souls for their judgment, and final place of rest. Don't worry young shinobi, you will still be able to be with your lover. I may even get her to work for me. Now come. We have a lot of work to do, and we must prepare for the missions I will send you on."

*Time skip: twelve years later*

"I can't believe you Naruto! You sprayed graffiti on the Hokage Mountain! Don't you know who they are?" Iruka yelled after finally catching the troublemaker and dragging him back to the academy.

"Of course I do, they are the leaders of Konoha and they are respected by everybody." Naruto answered without missing a beat.

Naruto looked at his sensei as he continued to lecture him, than tell the class they had to do the Henge as a pop quiz. Nobody noticed Naruto look at the girl he has loved his whole life. Hinata of course noticed Naruto looking at her and gave a small smile and waved at him.

Now Naruto wasn't the 'dobe' everyone thought he was. In fact he had an IQ that was trailing behind the Nara heir Shikamaru. The idiot act was just that, an act. True his personality was his but he was able to be completely calm and quite. How else would he be able to paint the monument in the middle of the day, in a kill-me-orange jumpsuit and not be seen or caught till he let Iruka find him? If he was able to do that than he would be able to notice, confront, and like the girl that would stalk him.

Hinata and Naruto 'dated' for two years but they kept it hidden due to her clan and his tenet. He knew of the fox since his second birthday. He fell asleep during his birthday and ended up in the mindscape. The Kyuubi saw him and was going to attack but being a toddler Naruto went up to it and played with his tails. Naruto biting one of them caused him to feel pain and ended the genjutsu on him. Since that day Kyuubi saw Naruto as his son and Naruto saw Kyuubi as his father.

Kyuubi taught Naruto how to control his chakra and how to use Kitsune-Arts. The fact that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and a bloodline allowed him to gain access to kitsune abilities as if he was one. The prankster nature he had didn't hurt much ether.

When class was over Naruto rushed off to get some ramen but not till after her snuck a note into Hinata's pocket.

"**You know Kit, pissing off the majority of the ninja population is not a good idea."** Kyuubi stated when they left school grounds.

'_So? It's hilarious and you know it Dad. Besides I'm helping them even if they don't know it'_ Naruto shot back with a grin.

"**True. Okay kit, after you get some food, go to the training ground near the Forest of Death. We need to work of the kitsune fire techniques and we need to get to the sixth tail."** Kyuubi explained the plan for the rest of the day.

*Two days later after the final exam*

"You want to know why everyone hates you? It's simple, YOU ARE THE NINE TALED FOX! YOU ARE THE OONE WHO KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto to get him to break and take the Forbidden Scroll.

"That's it? Well sorry teme but that's not really a bombshell. I knew I had the Kyuubi sealed in me. Also he's not so bad. A slave driver and kind of sarcastic when we go at it but he is very cool." Naruto said ruining Mizuki's plans "Oh, and Iruka, He says he's sorry for killing your parents, he wasn't himself during that day."

Naruto then went through a series of hand signs ending on one that Iruka and Mizuki didn't know.

"**Kitsune style: Endless Nightmare" **Naruto called out. He then formed a single hand sign and called out **"Kage bushino-no-jutsu."** And hundreds of Narutos appeared and then ran towards the traitorous Chuunin then proceeded to attack and defeat the traitor.

After rendering Mizuki out cold he proceeded to tie him up and take all weapons, scrolls and useful items and seal them into a scroll he had to look through later. He turned to Iruka and grinned.

"Let's go to the Hokage. I'm sure he wants to talk to me about my tenet and wants the scroll back too." Iruka could only nod at the blonde.

*Unknown location*

A red headed girl walked into the sole light source in the room. She wore a pair of black ninja pants with a red and blue skirt over the pants. She had a white shirt with red on it that looked like blood splatter. Underneath the shirt she had fish net sleeve that went to her wrists and had a katanna across her back with the handle over her left shoulder. She also had a trench coat over the shirt that was dark blue and ended at her elbows.

"Yeah what's up? If this is about Akira, I didn't mean to make her late, we were just having fun and we lost track of time." The red head explained.

"No young Rika, We have a mission for you and a few other of your choice. As you the a few of the current leaders of the Despore territories are gone and are in the Elemental Countries. We need Lady Shukaku, Lord Kyuubi, Lord Yoite and his wife Mistress Fuyuki. Kyuubi and Shukaku have been missing for twelve years, while Yoite and Fuyuki have been missing for six." One voice explained

Rika snorted "Knowing my brother he is just taking a very long vacation with his wife and fucking each other in any area they can. Basterd, not taking me and Akira with him." She muttered the last part.

"Now you will have an indefinite amount of time to complete the task. Now who will go with you?" Another voice asked

"Akira for one, she is the best healer I know and I trust her with my life. I will also take Kenji and Ichigo. I want Kenji because he is the fastest I know and very good at range attacks. I want Ichigo because she is the best sealer I know. I can guaranty that either Kyuubi or Shukaku are seal in a host. Yoite and Fuyuki won't be simply because they only use a quarter of their power and would only be in human mode in the Elemental Countries, where as the other two would be in beast mode just to see the reactions of the humans." Rika explained.

"Very well, you have your mission, good luck and remember bring them back or if you can't tell us why. Dismissed"

Rika turned and went to the door and walked out. Outside the door was another girl about the same age. She had brown hair that was held in a pony tail compared to Rika's messy shaggy hair. While Rika's hair only went to her shoulders, the girl's hair went to the small of her back. She wore blue ninja pants and had a black shirt on that a majority of it was covered by a breast plate of armor that showed her shoulders and the area around them. The gloves she wore were fingerless and had red spatters against the black similar to Rika's shirt. Her green eyes showed confusion and worry. The second they saw Rika's red they got annoyed.

"Yep, we have a mission Akira. Apparently my brother, his wife, Kyuubi, and Shukaku, are in Elemental Counties and we have to get them. That means were are leaving Despore and going to the human world for a bit." Rika said with a smirk. She saw a flash of grey and white behind Akira and then realized it was her tail and it was wagging. "Get Kenji and Ichigo, they are coming with us and we need their skills. Meet me at the portal in an hour. Bring all the gear, cash, and other things you'll need." Rika commanded with a smirk. Akira ran to get ready while Rika went to her home.

*Four months after Mizuki incident but two weeks before Chuunin exams*

Naruto was pissed, much more than normal. Sasuke was driving him to the wall with telling him to teach him the Kitsune Arts. Naruto was just glad his precious Sharingan couldn't copy it even with the hand signs visible. Sasuke wouldn't take no for an answer and Sakura wasn't helping much ether. The few upsides to his ninja life was that he could show how he really was and he could date Hinata without anyone bugging him (except Kiba, Kunerai and Shino. Kiba because he was both an older brother to and also liked her somewhat, Kunerai because she was a mother figure to Hinata and Shino because he was also a brother figure). Luckily Kiba backed down and allowed Naruto to date Hinata, but was still a 'big brother' to her.

How Naruto was able to publicly date Hinata was less than savory. Unfortunately Hinata was banished from her clan and was place under the **Caged-Bird-Seal **and was kicked out of her clan's compound. Needless to Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji agreed to cause mayhem to the Hyuuga that hated Hinata.

Currently Naruto was walking down the main street of Konoha thinking of what to do. He was engrossed in planning he didn't notice the person he walked into till it was too late. Both fell on their butts and instantly said sorry. They looked at each other and stood up.

"Again sorry about that, I have the day off while my girlfriend doesn't and I was thinking of things to do. I'm Naruto by the way."

"No problem, I should have been watching were I was going. I'm Rika Rygin." The girl stated with a smirk.

"Where are you from? I noticed the sword on your back but I don't see a headband anywhere. Are you here for the Chuunin exams in two weeks?"

"Ah no I'm not, I'm looking for some people and my search landed my here. And in all honesty I am around high Jonin level mid ANBU in skill. As to where I'm from, it's a place called Despore. It's a little more… untamed than this place but it's home." Rika explained.

Suddenly a shout of "Naruto!" was sounded and Naruto was glomped by a blur of raven blue and tan. "Oh hi Hina-hime. I thought you and Team Eight were going to be gone for a few days."

"We finished early."

"Okay cool. Oh I'd like you to met Rika Rygin. She is visiting Konoha looking for someone. We kind of ran into each other. Rika this is my girlfriend Hinata."

Hinata clutched Naruto more possessively and Rika laughed at the sight. "Don't worry Hinata, I won't steal your man. I only like women anyway and I'm in a committed relationship anyway. Besides Akira would fucking kill me if I left her and we are bonded anyway so there is no chance of me leaving her."

"Your damn right there isn't Rika" A voice shouted from behind Rika. Akira grabbed Rika by the ear and pulled. "Please excuse my lover. She is an excellent fighter but when it comes to people she is… how should I put this, impulsive. I'm Akira by the way and I hope Rika hasn't caused any trouble."

"No, we were just talking. I'm Naruto and this is Hinata. Well, see ya. Me and this pretty thing are going to get lunch." With that they walked away.

"Hey Rika, did you feel those two? They seemed to have many vibes coming of them and they felt like seals were placed on their bodies. The lavender had a few while the blonde had one that seemed… demonic."

"Yeah I felt it too. And one seemed to reek of yokia. He must be a Jinchuriki. And the smell of foxes he must have Kyuubi in him. We need Ichigo to look at both of them along with the Suna kid with the love tattoo. Especially the Suna kid, he must have suffered bouts of insomnia due to a fucked up seal. Akira you get Ichigo, Kenji, and my brother. Yoite would have the best experience with figuring out what's wrong with the kids and the sealed by entering them.I will tell them to meet us in our hotel room to help them."

"Where would your brother be? I could find Kenji and Ichigo just fine. Kenji should be in a weapons shop, and Ichigo should be looking at seals in a library somewhere." Akira asked.

"Knowing that idiot, he will be talking to the Hokage and drinking. Fuyuki will be with him to prevent him from drinking too much." Rika deadpanned.

In the Hokage office Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently sitting across from a young couple. The guy had wild crimson hair that had a small pony tail that ended at his shoulders. He had a black sleeveless hoodie over a long sleeved red t-shirt. On both shoulders of the shirt was a symbol of a dragon. He had blue ninja pants that were very baggy. Noticeably he had a giant sword beside him that looked like the sword that Zabuza used but was solid and had a red tent to it. He also wore a lose scarf around his neck but it was just a small one.

The woman was dressed in a black t-shirt, brown ninja pants and a sky blue trench coat. She had light blue hair that was held back similarly to Anko's hair style, but she had a flock of hair over her left eye that was angled up by a barrette designed to look like a skull. She had green eyes that she had were like any other kunoichi's were, guarded, brining with power and confidence. The young man's red eyes were freighting even for the old Hokage. They were calculating, and taking in every detail, but were relaxed and calm; if not slightly tipsy from the sake the three were drinking in a polite conversation.

"So Yoite-san, can you explain why you need these people you are looking for?" Sarutobi asked after a decent amount of random tidbits.

"Same reason they need me, politics. Where we're from the area is divided into territories. I am the leader of one of them. I went on an extended vacation and they freaked out." Yoite explained

"It doesn't help that two other leaders vanished as well." Fuyuki stated with annoyance.

"True, but to send my little sister after me? Damn they must be losing their damned minds." Yoite chuckled at someone's expanse.

"Well if you need help me and my ninja would be glad to help."

"No need Lord Hokage. We will know instantly when we find them. He is very unique and he an air about him that just give of trouble. Both in battle and in normal life. It's in his nature to be a troublemaker to the highest extent. The other is somewhat temperamental. She is on a hair trigger to anything that annoys her." Yoite reminisced

"It sounds like you just described two of my Genin." Sarutobi chuckled than took a sip.

"Really weird. Well the ones we are looking for will look about twenty to twenty-five."

"Well if we see them well tell you. Now do you have any stories that could entertain an old man?"

"Listen to me dobe, teach me those moves. A loser like you shouldn't even have those moves." Sasuke commanded Naruto.

"Alright, answer me this teme, do you have kitsune blood in you?" Naruto asked, already knowing both the true answer and Sasuke's ego supplied one.

"Probably. I am an Uchiha so it is very likely." Sasuke smirked.

"No you don't. Your ego wouldn't allow it. Kitsunes are master pranksters; I fit that description, not you. Now piss off."

"BAKA, you shouldn't deny Sasuke-kun what is his. You don't have Kitsune blood in you either. Besides it would work better for Sasuke-kun than you." Sakura screeched. She then moved to hit Naruto over the head but Hinata blocked it by hitting her chakra points.

"Thank you Hinata. And to answer you claim Sakura, obviously I do, how else would I be able to use kitsune techniques?" Naruto said calmly.

"Because they're not. They are obviously other moves disguised as kitsune techniques." Sasuke sneered in envy

"Not true. I've seen the moves you're talking about." A new voice sounded. They turned and saw Rika walking up to them. "He has real kitsune techniques. They are the real deal so he must have fox blood in him." She turned to Hinata and Naruto. She then pulled out a piece of paper and then wrote down something than handed it to Naruto. "Can you and Hinata meet me at this address tomorrow? I want to talk to you about the sly fox who taught you those moves. He should know me very well. Tell him that Yoite Rygin would be there and he should understand it." Rika stated with as much calm as she could muster.

Naruto instantly picked up the hidden message. _Come to the place listed. I know you have the Kyuubi in you; I want to discuss him and talk to him. He knows Yoite Rygin. _Naruto nodded and looked at her with calculation eyes. "Sure but why do you want Hinata there?" _She has nothing to do with him._

"I know she has a seal on her forehead. I want one of my friends to alter it." _I will help your girlfriend in an act of good faith._

Naruto's eyes widen at the meaning. Hinata noticed the hidden meaning in both sides of the conversation. She knew of the fox and knew that it taught Naruto his Kitsune Arts and that Naruto saw Kyuubi as a father.

"We'll be there Rika. See you tomorrow." Hinata spoke loudly. Rika nodded and walked away, then stopped.

"Oh, and Uchiha, drop the ego, please. Clan names mean nothing on the battlefield. The only name that matters is your moniker that you get with your feats. The barely awoke Sharingan you have is nothing compared to my eyes. So what you can copy moves from others. That only makes you a thief and a shitty one at that. I could do the same thing with my eyes but I prefer to work hard to kick arrogant retards like you." than she walked off leaving Naruto and Hinata snickering while Sasuke fumed and Sakura yelled at the retreating girl. While she was in sight she disappeared in a swirl of fire and without hand signs.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I had to make some OC to let the story progress. Yoite is based off me. <strong>

**Please review and favorite if it interests you**

**Je Na**

**-Atomic**


	2. Seals and unsealed

**Here is the next chapter of Haynou. I will like to say that you will learn of the Kyuubi's real name. The title of Kyuubi is just that, a title to the kitsunes that gain nine tails. It is possible to have many kyuubis. The one sealed in Naruto is just the main, strongest and leader kyuubi.**

* * *

><p>Rika sat across two people. One was a girl the other was a guy. Both looked around eighteen or nineteen. The guy had brown hair that was to his ears and was clean kept. He had simple black pants and blue t-shirt. He had two swords on him in an x-cross on his back. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a black corset over it. She had simple brown pants on. She had black hair that went to her shoulders in a ponytail and had on wireframe glasses.<p>

"Remember Ichigo the girl is to have her seal examined and altered if it is harmful. Then we will work to free Kyuubi then Shukaku. Kenji…What do we need you for?" Rika asked bewildered.

"Fuck if I know. I'm just muscle. Ichi here is the brain between the two of us." Kenji stated as he fell back to the bed he was on. "Hell The only thing I can do is get supplies and we already have enough shit to make a thousand scrolls alone. Hell we could make a fucking summoning scroll if we wanted." Kenji complained.

The door to the room opened and Akira came in. she walked over to Rika and put her head in her lap and lay across the bed using Rika as a pillow. "I hate ANBU so damn much. They watch me constantly and just because I swore at store manager for trying to jip me out of a good deal. I think me releasing some KI hurt too."

Rika ran a hand through Akira's hair. "That's nothing. I talked to Kyuubi's host and I know for a fact that ANBU was there due to their precious _UCHIHA_ being there too. Fucking arrogant, dickless, cock sucking, -augh! I hate those fucking arrogant morons!" Rika shouted and she fell back herself.

"We all do, now shut the hell up Rika I'm trying to sleep here." Yoite yelled from the couch that was in the room.

"Well if you didn't drink you wouldn't have a hangover even if you did have a small one." Fuyuki chimed from the spot she was sitting beside him. She shook her head at her husband. No matter how much he drank he wouldn't get any after affects except a slight buzz. But he would always get a hangover the next day.

"Not our fault that you get hung over. You shouldn't drink Yoite." Rika stated with a chuckle.

Yoite move his arm from his right side of his face to show his eye. It glowed with inhuman rage and power. Instead of his usual dull red color it was bright crimson and shown in the shadows that were created. What's more it had an animalistic sense of being in them due to reptilian slits that took the place of his normal pupils. Rika looked right at his eyes and only paled slightly due to having seen it before and knowing it's her brother's version of a death glare.

"Yoite, stop staring at Rika, you know it doesn't work against us and further more she is right." Fuyuki scolded with a slap on his head causing more pain to be added to his already pounding head. "And secondly, just burn off the excess alcohol. It would get rid of the alcohol and get rid of the hangover."

"I am doing that, but very slowly. It would mess with my body's internal equilibrium." Yoite stated covering his eyes with the nook of his arm. Fuyuki just gave him a flat look. As if he could feel it then shouted. "Okay, I do it slowly to teach myself not to drink as much. Obviously it doesn't work but I've done it for years and it is stuck as a habit unless I fight others."

Kenji stood up and walked to the door and went out. "I will see you fools later. I'm going to a weapons shop and see if they have any other swords, knives, or ranged weaps that can add to my arsenal. Ichigo, I will see if they have any empty tags that you can use. Je ne."

Naruto and Hinata were walking to the place where they agreed to meet Rika. Naruto was nervous about the meeting. He knew that Rika knew about Kyuubi and he was scared they would kill him to get to his dad.

"**Kit you don't need to be nervous. I know that girl and the man she mentioned. Yoite is my best friend next to Shukaku. We were friends since birth. It is a lot like team ten and their fathers. Yoite was probably sent to look for me and bring me back to Despore."** Kyuubi explained, though it didn't ease Naruto's troubles. It only intensified them.

"Kyuubi is right Naruto it is probably not a big deal." Hinata explained after hearing Kyuubi's explanation.

Due to Naruto telling Hinata about Kyuubi and Hinata wanting to meet him, he learned a seal that would allow her to enter his mindscape and to allow Kyuubi to talk to her, with her consent, and when they were holding in close proxcemity or were physical contact. The seal was placed on her when they were both ten.

Hinata, like Naruto, grew on Kyuubi and he saw her as one of his own too, even more so when she told him how she was treated at home. He even encouraged both of them to go after the other and helped Hinata with her confidence problems.

"I know but it feels like I will lose my dad. I don't want to lose one of the only family I have." Naruto explained.

"**You know you could always come with me. Despore would treat you better than Konoha, even more so as I would claim you as my son. They wouldn't dare try to take you away from me."** Kyuubi stated growling at the thought.

"What about Hinata? I just can't leave her here to fend for herself. The only reason the Hyuuga haven't killed her is me and how adamantly I protect her."

"**Who said she couldn't come with? I wouldn't be able to claim her as one of my own kits but she would be under my protection as your mate."** Kyuu stated with a grin at the kids reaction. Both got a huge blush and Hinata started to play with her fingers in a nervous habit. While she was more confident, and a lot better in general she still resorted to her old habits when extremely embarrassed, flustered, or nervous.

"Ero-fox." Naruto stated still blushing like mad, though Kyuubi could tell he wasn't denying he liked the idea, same with Hinata.

When they arrived at the hotel room they knocked. Rika answered and greeted them. She introduced them to Ichigo, Fuyuki, and Yoite (who recovered fully from his hangover). Rika told them that Ichigo was a seal master and could alter, brake, make, reseal and/or unseal any seal with ease. Ichigo went to Hinata and removed the headband that she had to look at the seal.

After a minute she shook her head. "Well damn. Whoever made this seal is a power hungry sadistic fucker. The crude design was altered from the original purpose. I can tell it still has it but it was not meant to cause pain. Tell me, what is the purpose of the seal that was placed on you?" Ichigo asked.

"It was meant to seal my bloodline upon my death so the secrets wouldn't get out to those who killed me. The main branch doesn't have it and use it to cause pain the branch members of the family. The main feel as they are above it and constantly treat the branch like slaves." Hinata stated with a solemn voice.

Ichigo looked at the seal once more. She then got a brush and ink. She then proceeded to remove the original seal and replace it with another that would seal the byakugan upon death but wouldn't cause her pain.

"Okay the new seal will still lock the bloodlimit you have, but it can't be used to cause you pain. It will also become invisible so nobody will know you have it. It will however become visible after death when it will activate. I also noticed another seal on you. It seems to pull your mind to the blonde next to you."

"I put that one on her. She wanted to meet Dad and he told me how to put that on her so they could talk. He taught me fuunjutsu since I was two. I could easily be a seal master if I didn't hide my skill."

"Dad?" Yoite asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"Kyuubi. I see him as a father and he sees me as his son." Naruto explained. Yoite got shocked for a minute than got a soft smile.

He walked up to Naruto and knelt down to his level. "Would it be okay with you if I go into the seal and talk to him?" He asked with slight pride.

"Yeah but on two conditions. The first is that Hinata and I go in with you. The second is that you will give me the right to kick you out if I want to." Naruto said with a slight guarded tone.

"Of course. You would have gone in with me, and I would give you the second option as the only way I can do the jutsu. Your girlfriend going in is fine."

Yoite put a hand on Naruto's head and went through a series of single handed hand signs.

*Naruto's mindscape*

When Yoite opened his eyes he saw a large multi-various landscape. There were plains, forests, lakes, rivers, tundra, and a small desert. It seemed to look like the real world. There were even animals so it looked real and for Kyuubi to do something.

"So how do you like it?" Naruto called out from behind Yoite.

"It's very good Naruto. So beautiful like always." Hinata chimed at the young man's mindscape.

"I have to agree with her Naruto, your mindscape is very well made."

"You should have seen it before the change. It was a sewer. Me and Kyuu-tousan hated it." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "HEY DAD WE'RE HERE!" he shouted.

Suddenly a swirl of fire appeared and there stood a man with rustic hair that went to his shoulders. He had a red shirt and a black trench coat that was open. He had blue pants that bagged on his ninja shoes. The oddest thing was that he had nine fox tails swirling around him and fox ears. He looked right at Yoite with a slight scowl.

"Yoite, I will tell you once you are not taking me away from my son or young Hinata. They need me and I need them. I am the one of the only two people that boy calls family. The other is the old man that leads this damned village. I won't go back unless he can come with me, same for the girl." Kyuubi shouted at Yoite.

"Why do you like these kids? Granted you were never one to openly hate human and you had respect for a select few but why these kids?" Yoite asked.

"I owe the boy. He saved me from myself when I was mad. He has treated me with love and respect even when it was my fault he is hated. He even asked if I could be his father. I have taught him many things and I plan on teaching him everything." Yoite was a little put off at this. He has been friends with the kitsune practically since birth. He has never seen Kyuubi this upset nor this devoted to someone. He really was like a father to the boy.

"Then why the girl as well?"

"You've seen the seal that was placed on her. She has almost as hard of a life as Naruto, but it could be slightly worse. She had a family but they belittled her and ridiculed her to the point where it made it seemed better to kill herself. She was thrown out of her family because she was deemed too week, she is probably the best one of her family I've seen. She doesn't have the superior attitude that even the branch members have.

"She was lucky my son found her and saved her from a dark place, or she wouldn't be here right now. She has also accepted my son for everything he is, where others rejected him for the same reasons. She has also expressed the only reason she stays is because Naruto is here. She would follow him to hell and back, not that he would even leave to follow him, nor would she get hurt." Kyuubi said with a small smile.

After a minute of silence Yoite looked at Kyuubi. "How would you like to be free of this seal and actually hug and train your son without any backlash?"

"I would want nothing more, but I can't promise to leave if Naruto and Hinata don't want to go."

"I understand Kenshin (Kyuubi's real name). I wouldn't have it any other way. They need you as you said. I'll tell Ichigo to work on it. See you on the outside in a few." Yoite chimed as he, Naruto, and Hinata faded out of the mindscape

*Real World*

Yoite, Naruto and Hinata all woke up and Yoite turned to Ichigo.

"Let's get him out. I want him to meet the kids face to face."

The group spent the next five hours making a seal that would extract the Kyuubi but leave enough of his energy in Naruto so he could still live but not all of his energy will be granted to him, he would have to let it be regain naturally as though he fought a big battle.

At the sixth hour mark Kyuubi was finally pulled out of Naruto with his body still intact and Naruto still alive though both were really weak, from energy loss. The first thing Kenshin did was hug Naruto while he was in his human form. While he hugged him he apologized profusely and cried at the pain he caused his son. He and Naruto then passed out from exhaustion. Hinata took Naruto to his home with the help of Rika. Yoite carried Kenshin to Naruto's place as well.

"Now all that is left is Shukaku and we got the trio back." Yoite chuckled.

* * *

><p>Kenshin was walking to the Hokage tower and he was pissed. The subtle KI that he was releasing to the people of Konoha elevated and diminished his bad mode at the same time. He hid all of the kitsune features that accompanied his Haynou form so he looked completely human except for his eyes. They were still silted like normal but not as pronounced. It could now be simply passed off as a permanently active bloodline.<p>

When he made it to the tower he walked in and went right to the receptionist.

"Hello I need to speak to lord Hokage right now."

"Sorry, he is busy right know." As she said that the old man came out and looked slightly panicked.

"Tsubaki, is there any more paper work? I just finished the last of it and I have a bad feeling when I finish it." Sarutobi asked.

"No sir, but you do have someone that wants to talk to you." She stated not noticing his slight panic at that.

"Okay, send him in please." He stated as he turned around and walked back to his office. The receptionist turned to Kenshin and told him he could go to see the Hokage.

As Kenshin walked in he greeted the Hokage but his face showed irritation at the old Kage.

"Okay Kenshin, what can I do you for? Also are you new in Konoha?"

"Somewhat. I was here once before but was forced to leave due to problems that the Fourth solved. I came to discuss a few individuals that live in this _place_." Sarutobi noticed the way he said place. He said it with hate and disgust.

"Certainly, who are they and should I call for them to come here?"

"That won't be necessary to bring them here. The people I am talking about are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Yuhi, and Sasuke Uchiha. I want to adopt Naruto, sponsor and help train Hinata and the Uchiha killed." Kenshin stated without emotion.

"What, may I ask, causes you to want those things?" Sarutobi asked going into ninja mode and staring at Kenshin.

Kenshin stood up walked to a corner of the office and grabbed a shadow and pulled it out into the light. It was an ANBU, but this one, instead of having an animal themed mask had the symbol for 'ROOT' on it. Kenshin then pulled ninja wire out of his sleeve and wrapped it around the ROOT operative. He then applied a paralysis seal on him, removed another set of seals, and knocked him out.

"You have bugs in here old man. I know the Fourth demanded that these fuckers were disbanded. I will tell you what I know and why I asked for those things but I want all ANBU out and this retard but to the T&I department. Actually I also want the old cripple killed to. In fact I want to do it, I know he is the cause of Naruto's troubles and for the Council's unnatural praise of the emo brat that in all honesty shouldn't even be outside a psych ward."

Sarutobi nodded and sent the ANBU away to take the ROOT agent to be interrogated.

"There, now who are you really and why do you demand these things?" Sarutobi asked after he applied the sound jutsu that prevented anyone from hearing the conversation.

Kenshin then did a jutsu and then a whine sound rang out from three different locations in the office and three seals appeared that weren't the sound seal, lock seals, or the crystal ball seal. The seals that appeared were on the desk, on the door and on a wall.

"I just destroyed two recording seals that transmitted the sounds it hears when the sound seal is active and a seal that caused useless paper work to appear to keep you busy."

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked dumbfounded and pissed at the seals that were discovered.

"Well old man to answer your question, My name is Kenshin, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and I have very simple demands. First I want to formally adopt Naruto. I will not have my kit alone because some bigots are afraid and attack a child that couldn't even defend himself. Second I want to sponsor young Hinata because Naruto cares for her greatly and it will only seem right that the girl that accepts Naruto for all of his flaws be treated and trained by someone who will actually try to help her, not that her sensei doesn't do that. Thirdly, the deaths of Donzo and the Uchiha. Do I really need to explain that? Donzo, has had a hand in nearly all the incidences both here and outside of the walls of Konoha. He was one of the retards that caused Orochimaru to escape, not that your hesitant moment didn't help much either. The Uchiha is just too unstable. Being in Naruto's head I know what the bastard as said and done to him and also that he goes around and demands people teach him their personal moves, jutsu, you name it. And when he doesn't get it he goes right to the council to make the shinobi do it. Thankfully your ninja don't listen to the civilians half and the shinobi half, ignore him anyway." Kenshin finished.

Sarutobi looked at Kenshin with both understanding, fear, and begrudging hate.

"This has been bothering me, why and how are you out of the seal?"

"I was let out. Someone released me with Naruto's consent. Don't worry I won't destroy this place… yet. Naruto, for some unexplainable reason doesn't hate this place, and I want to make him happy. That is the only reason I haven't leveled the place."

Sarutobi looked down ashamed at what he knew people did to his grandson. "Your right, it's an act of Kami, that he still likes this place nor has he gone mad from the shit the villagers put him through. Fine I will let you adopt him, but you must do some things for me, namely killing Donzo. Do that, and he will be your son."

"Don't worry I planned on it. In fact I'm a shadow clone. The real me is currently killing Donzo, I planned on using it as a gift if you will. I planned on removing all the seals on the ROOT, killing the older members and leaving the kids till about sixteen alive. After sixteen they would be too far gone. But if the ones who seals I take off want to live and be true shinobi of this village they may live after they go though some test or something."

Sarutobi looked at the demon with awe, fear and respect. "Fine any other requests?"

"Yes, I have a few. One don't tell anyone that I am out of the seal. Two Naruto wants to compete in the Chuunin exams. His sensei has told him he will, I want him to proceed and test his skills against those from other places. Third, I want him to have his family scrolls, specifically the rasengan, and the hiraishin. The very jutsu that made Minato a flee on sight classification in the bingo books in Iwa. And before you ask I have told him of his heritage. I told him when he was six. He knew why you didn't tell him and completely understands why you did it. Fourth, I want the Namikaze home. Fifth, during the finals, if Naruto gets in it, I want you to reveal his heritage. Don't worry I will protect him and he has enough skill to protect himself if he needs to."

"Fine. Anything else?" Sarutobi asked fearing the answer that he knew was coming.

"Yeah. The council can't get a single word of this, and I mean, not single word. They would just try to go against it. Naruto is a ninja of YOUR village, not theirs. They shouldn't have a say in it."

With that Kenshin puffed out of existence with a finial "See you in a few hours with the papers, old man."

Sarutobi slumped into his chair with a sigh of defeat. "Well at least Naruto will have a family to help him in whatever he goes for in his life." He looked at the picture of Minato. "Sorry about this Minato, but the village you loved could eventually loss your son to where ever Kenshin lives. But honestly I don't blame Naruto if he will leave. He probably would probably be better in as the Kyuubi's son. Might as well get the things Naruto and Kenshin require."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I had to make one of my OC(Yoite) best friends with Kenshin. Also it makes since that Kenshin would tell Naruto his heritage. Also I hate Donzo. He was a messed up person and Character. Killing him would save so much trouble for others. I didn't make Kenshin kill the kids that would savible simply because I like Sai. Sure he is crude and arguably the most annoying character, but he is cool. So you Sai lovers rejoice, he is alive. He will also be more human later on when he shows up. He will be like Shino in most cases but he will still give his brand of humor when needed.<strong>

**Well till next time folk.**

**Ja Ne**

**-Atomic**


	3. Chuunin Exams Prefinals & finals

**Whats up people? You know what time it is, thats right it is time for a new chapter of Haynou. This one takes place after the second part of the Chuunin exams. ****Everything was the same in the Chuunin exams, except the seal that the Snake pedophile used against Naruto didn't take effect. Reason? Kenshin wasn't in the seal to to be blocked. The emo prick still got the curse mark. the Banshee... did have that whole "I won't be weak" bullshit she goes through. Also I changed Hinata's last name to Yuhi do to the fact that Kunerai see her as a daughter/sister. Also you will notice that Gaara will be human in mental state. I haven't really set up why he was bat-shit crazy in the story. I will just chalk it up to a really fucked up seal. Shukaku will be female just in case I didn't mention it earlier or something. It is the only thing that will make sense of why Gaara said 'mother' when talking about Shukaku to me.**

**Any way, time to get the new chapter started.**

* * *

><p>"Normal speech"<p>

'thought'

**Jutsu**

*time skip/flash backs*

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, that weird ass kiss wouldn't happen, Naruto's parents would be alive, Sasuke would have never existed, Naruto would have the kitsune powers I gave him, and Hinata would have confessed a hellava lot sooner than the Pain invasion.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Pre-Chuunin Finals<p>

Naruto sat in Hinata's hospital room holding her hand to comfort her. He rushed with her to the hospital and told someone to get the info he will need for the finals. Kakashi came and told him he would be fighting Neji in the first match. He was glad, that he would wipe the floor with the jackass that hurt his hime. He remembered the fight between Hinata and Neji.

***Flashback jutsu***

The scoreboard flashed the two names that seemed to be very ill fated.

Hinata Yuhi VS. Neji Hyuuga

Naruto and Hinata shared a looked. Naruto mouthed _'good luck Hinata-hime'_.She blushed for a second then grew determined and nodded and jumped down to the arena. Neji walked down the stairway not even bothering to look at his opponent.

When he got in front of Hinata he sneered and didn't get into a stance, while Hinata got into the Hyuuga stance.

"Give up Hinata you won't win. Fate has seen fit that I will be victorious in our fight. After all you are the weakest of the Hyuuga."

Hinata looked bored and showed no emotion. "Are you done Nee-san? If you are I would like to fight, but if not then by all means, please continue your, oh so wonderfully accurate guess of my skills." Hinata stated with sarcasm rolling off her tongue like she spoke it regularly.

Neji grew very angry at the disrespect that Hinata showed him. He rushed her hoping to scare her into doing something dumb. She surprised him by ducking his attack and jabbing him in the arm and then round house kicked him ten feet. Neji landed with a roll and stood there shocked. He wasn't expecting Hinata to counter him that easily.

To everyone's surprise, except Naruto, Kunerai, Team eight and the Hokage, Hinata than sped through hand signs. "**Sotin: Water Bullet**" she opened her mouth and a shot of water came and hit Neji dead on sending him back farther.

Neji stood up and looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" He shouted.

"That is what the Hyuuga don't teach us. They rely too heavily on the Jukken style to figure out that people are different. I'm a water user, that's why I am not good at the Jukken. The idiot elders probably made me stronger by banishing me. Since I am no longer bound by the stupid traditions I am able to do things I really want. One of which is learn a fighting style that suits me and learn ninjutsu. I also have my boyfriend to thank for helping me learn. He is a true master of ninjutsu even if everyone thinks he is useless." Hinata explained with a sense of pride.

Neji then put his hand into a one handed hand sign. His face grew very smug and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "That may be Hinata, but you forgot one thing. You have the seal on you were I don't. I was moved to the main branch after your banishment. See?" He moved a hand to remove his headband and everyone saw it was blank showing he was no longer a branch member. "You have a seal and I can use that against you. Like right now!"

The members of team eight cringed thinking Hinata would scream in pain. When they opened their eyes they saw Hinata standing perfectly fine. Neji was shocked that it wasn't working right. He knew he did the hand sign right. "Why aren't you in pain whelp?"

"Simple I had my seal altered so that it only locks my Byakugan when I die. No one can use the seal against me. In fact I should just get rid of the bandage, now seeing as there is no point in hiding it." She removed the bandage to show she didn't have the seal on her forehead. She channeled chakra to make the seal visible to show it was still there. "Now, that you lost your advantage, it should be very fair now. Also I was going to get your seal altered too, Neji so you would be free of the dumbasses that run the clan, including the fucker that is my father, but you lost yourself in the ways of the clan." She then rushed forward to attack.

***Flash back jutsu: Kia***

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as Hinata stirred and awoke.

"He Hinata, have a nice nap?" He asked sweetly.

"Somewhat. That blow to the sternum will come back to haunt me later. I also think the Hyuuga will get word of this and try to kill me for defying then."

"You won't need to worry about that Hinata. I will watch you along with Kunerai so they won't attack you." Kenshin stated from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to Kenshin and smiled. "Hey Dad, I made it to the finales and I'm fighting Neji first. I will need some more skill to defeat him. Think you can help?"

"Of course Kit. I have your father's jutsu, and one move that will let you call for back up. The Summoning Jutsu. I will let you sing my clan's scroll, so you can summon us Kitsunes." Kenshin said with a smirk.

Naruto's face light up with anticipation and wonder. He knew Kenshin could be considered a summon, but him and his clan live outside the summon realm and all kitsunes are considered demons, thus the summon scroll is only a formality and if you get to summon them then you are considered a fellow fox.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend with happiness that he would be able to sign his father's contract and get his biological father's jutsu. Kenshin then looked at Hinata. "Don't get comfortable Hinata, as soon as you get healed you are coming with us to learn too. Just because you lost in the preliminaries doesn't mean you get off easy. You're signing the contract too, and you will learn the rasengan. You earned my respect a long time ago, enough that you are more than worthy to sign it. The rasengan is a versatile, yet incomplete jutsu, but your affinities should allow for completion." Kenshin said with pride at his two students.

A little while later a nurse came in shocked and surprised. "Well, Miss Yuhi, it seems that you are fully healed. You can leave, but don't do any strenuous activities, but light training is okay for at least two days." She nodded and got up to change out of the hospital cloths.

As the trio was leaving they saw a red head with a gourd on his back and desert styled cloths. They remember him from the exams, He was Gaara of the Desert. But what shocked them was the sandy blond that was with him. She wasn't Temari, Gaara's sister that much was obvious due to her appearance. Her hair was longer and only in a clipped up style to were the curve was at her shoulder. She wore a pair of shinobi pants and ninja shoes, both were black. She had a short sleeved tan shirt that had a red sash sown into the shirt and had a white long sleeved shirt under it. She had gold eyes that seemed lazy. When Kenshin saw her he stopped cold and his eye twitched. When the woman saw him she glared at him then yelled.

"Kenshin, you dumbass!" She then rushed him and he jumped to avoid a hit.

"Shukaku calm down! It wasn't my fault! Not this incident nor the one back in Despore. Zabi bet me the first time and you know how humans are." Kenshin yelled back to avoid a sand arrow and a fist.

The woman then disappeared and reappeared behind him then clobbered him and bound him in sand. She then levitated the cocoon of sand and brought it back to the group of kids.

"Gaara I will meet with you later. I have to deal with an old friend of mine. Now I want you to apologize to the little weird kid that wore the green spandex suit."

"Got it Mother. After you're done I will meet you at the hotel and then we'll get dinner." Gaara said with an uninterested tone.

"Shukaku, let me go please. I have to train my son." Kenshin said. This sparked her interest.

"So you took your host as an offspring too." She then dropped him on his butt and stared at him. "Well he must have impressed you, or you screwed up his life too." Shukaku stated with guilt, and understanding. "A little of both actually. I was the cause of the village's hate of him but he impressed me by not letting it get to him and the fact that he wanted me as a father. Now Shukaku let me introduce my son Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata." Kenshin said as he points to them. Shukaku then introduced Gaara, and the two demons went to find Yoite to get the gang back together.

Rika was walking through Konoha with Akira and Ichigo, just killing time. Ichigo was happy. She had just removed a seal from a woman named Anko. Anko was so happy that she actually kissed Ichigo right on the lips. Ichigo being bi both liked it and didn't at the same time. She wasn't one for kissing random people but she liked the kiss.

They were thrown out of the hotel room when Shukaku and Kenshin showed up and Yoite threw them out but hid behind Fuyuki visibly shacking in fear along with Kenshin. Fuyuki was happy and reverted to a girly girl. She ran up and hugged her and started to talk to her like a long lost sister. Kenji saw it as he walked in and vanished leaving only a scorch mark showing where he went, at least till he hit the stairs.

The group ended up at a ramen joint so they decided to get a quick bite. They saw Naruto, Hinata and Gaara there talking about each other's lives so they decided to join them.

*Two Days later*

Naruto and Kenshin were relaxing in the public onsen after a long day perfecting Naruto's jutsu and training out in general. Naruto had the summoning jutsu down and was working on the rasengan and the harishini. Kenshin had to thank Kami for the secret of the **kage-bushino** as it transferred memories and experience to the caster. It made the long time consuming training shorter considerably. Hinata was farther along than Naruto in the rasengan but she had the help of her bloodline to see her problems.

While they were relaxing they heard perverted giggles. They turned and saw a man with long white hair peeking into the women's bath. Naruto got a tick mark and used a water jutsu to launch him into the other side. They heard his screams of pain, and decided to get out, to get back to their home.

"Nice launch Naruto. I gotta give you an eight out of ten. The landing was a little messed up but the beating was flawless."

"Thanks. I think I angled the trajectory wrong. Oh well, practice for next time."

As they walked home the man Naruto launched into the women's bath caught up to them and he was mad.

"You brat! Do you have any idea who I am? I am the legendary Super Pervert Jiraiya the Toad Sage!" Jiraiya shouted as he did a weird dance/pose showing off.

"So what if you're the toad sannin, that doesn't give you the right to be a damned pervert. Now go away, I have to master the rasengan before the Chuunin exam finals." Naruto deadpanned as he and Kenshin walked right passed the sage.

"Wait! You said you are learning the rasengan. How do you know of it, better yet, how did you get someone to teach it to you? I'm the only one who knows it."

"He got it from his father's scrolls" Kenshin stated. "He is also learning the harishini as well."

Jiraiya looked shocked and dumbfounded. "You're alive. OH my god Naruto you're alive!" He shouted as he ran to hug him, but Naruto stepped out of the way. "Do I know you?"

"I'm your godfather. You dad was my best student. How the hell are you alive? The council said that all of Minato's family was killed, including his son, who didn't even get born."

"Simple the elders lied. He was healthy, I made sure of that, well to a degree. I'm Kenshin, Naruto's adoptive father."

"Can you tell me how his life was? If I knew he was alive… God Tsunade probably doesn't even know ether." Jiraiya said as they walked to a bar.

*Two hours later*

A strong KI was felt all over the village and scared the shit out of everyone that wasn't a ninja. The older shinobi recognized the KI and figured it was nothing. The younger were scared, but not to the extent of the civilians.

"Those fucking dumbasses! I swear when I get my hands on them…" Jiraiya shouted.

"I already killed Donzo. He was the reason that the civvies knew of the sealing, along with the other two elders. The Uchiha only made it worse. I'm glad Itachi killed them but I wish he killed his little brother too. He has been nothing but trouble." Kenshin stated with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. With his eyes showing anger.

"So you helped Naruto through everything you could?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to adopt him till a few weeks ago. There were… circumstances that prevented me from doing it. But I helped him in every way I could. I helped heal him, trained him, helped him study, and helped his girlfriend too, when they got together. And no, I won't tell you." Kenshin deadpanned.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with sadness in his eyes along with guilt and shame. "Sorry I wasn't there for you gaki. If I had known…"

"It's okay ero-sennin. I understand. It's not your fault those dumbasses lied to you." Naruto said with a grin.

"How about you sign the toad contract? It will bring you closer to your father." Jiraiya said with a grin of his own.

"Sorry, but I already signed the Kitsune contract two days ago. Sorry."

"It's okay. I just should have been faster, the foxes should be lucky they get a kid that fits so well with them so well, right Kenshin?"

"Yep, that's why I let him sign it. He would have been a great kitsune." Kenshin laughed with Naruto going along with him.

Jiraiya laughed along with then and raised a glass of sake and clanked it with Kenshin's and they chugged it. "Here the brat who proved the whole world wrong. And here is to his great future."

"You gotta help us with Naruto and his girlfriend's training tomorrow. They need someone who can help them and you fit the bill. In fact if you don't have a place to stay, stay with us. Naruto has his father's place and I know there is room for a few more people." Kenshin said.

"I'd love to. I have a lot to catch up to with my godson."

*Three weeks later/day of the finals*

Naruto entered the stadium and looked around at the number of people. He spotted Kenshin beside Yoite and Shukaku. Having been adopted by  
>Kenshin he spent a lot of time with the demons. He was not surprised that Rika, Akira, Kenji, Fuyuki, and Ichigo were demons. He was surprised at their demon forms. Yoite and Rika were dragons, Ichigo was a kitsune like Kenshin, Kenji was a sparrow demon, and Akira was a wolf demon. Fuyuki was a snow fairy, which explained her ice jutsu. Looking at her techniques he was reminded of Haku.<p>

For the final exam he decided to change his clothing. He now had black pants and black ninja shoes. He had an orange sleeveless hoodie that was on top of a red long sleeve shirt. The hoodie had a symbol of a fox on it and the pants had fox prints on the legs.

As the Procter called for Naruto and Neji, the Procter used his father's last name during his role call. Needless to say many of the people cried out in outrage. But they were silenced by the Third, when he explained everything even the Kyuubi sealing. He left out that the Kyuubi was free, but he didn't want a panic.

When Neji got to the field he was still smug thinking he was going to win. When the Proctor shouted for the match to start, Naruto stood still. Neji rushed forward to jab him above at the heart. When his hand went through Naruto they saw it was an after image.

When Neji found Naruto again, Naruto was going through hand seals. He then slammed his hand down. "**Summoning Jutsu**." When the smoke cleared, their stood a four tailed fox with tan coloring and it shock all the people at the arena beside the demons, Hinata and the Third. It looked around and saw Naruto.

"Ah Naru-chan, you called?" The fox asked in a very feminine voice.

"Yeah I did Nina-chan. I need your help in the fight."

"Sure. **Kitsune Style: Needle Fire Shot**" Nina shouted as she rose her tails and fire in the shape of needles launched toward Neji. He used rotation to deflect them. When he stopped he lost sight of the fox and Naruto.

"**Kitsune Arts: Fox Tail Fire**" "**Fuuton: Pressure Palm**" Two voices rang out. The two jutsu combined and cased the green fire to get bigger at speed right to Neji. He dodged the fire but Naruto Appeared and kicked at Neji.

Neji blocked and hit the chakra points on the left side of his body. He then hit Naruto and sent him flying. Naruto landed and staggered up. "Well damn. Thought I caught you off guard. Oh well." He then focused remaining yokia and reopened his chakra points. He looked at Nina and nodded. They then disappeared and reappeared a good distance from Neji.

"**Kitsune Style: Endless Nightmare**" Nina's voice rang out. Even though Neji had his bloodline he was still caught in the genjutsu.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled out and hit Neji, sending him into the wall knocking him out.

The Procter called the match in Naruto's favor. The audience was speechless. The only ones who weren't quite were Yoite's group, Hinata, and Naruto's friends. Soon everybody was cheering due to the great match.

Naruto walked up to Nina and pet her. "Thanks for the help Nina-chan."

"No problem. Tell Kenshin Hi and send my love to the adorable girlfriend of yours. Next time summon me for some tea please. I love hanging out with you three." With that she poofed away.

As Naruto got to the competitors box he met with Gaara Shikamaru, and Shino. The last two looked both sad and sorry. They heard the Third tell everyone why Naruto was rejected and harassed in the past. They both agreed to still be friends with him.

"Will Gaara and Sasuke please come to the field." Gaara nodded to Naruto and shusined to the field. After a minute he called out for Sasuke again. When he didn't show the Hokage then spoke. "Since Sasuke is late and didn't show he is disqualified. Go to the next match." The Kazekage tried to get the Third to change his mind but the Third was adamant about it and didn't budge. Gaara just shrugged and went back to the competitors box.

(You know how the next two fights go.)

"Next match Gaara VS Naruto Namikaze. Ready figh-" the Proctor was cut off as a swirl of leaves appeared and there stood Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sorry, are we late?" Kakashi asked hoping he made it on time.

"Yes. Sasuke was disqualified. We also had the other fights. All that's left is Naruto and Gaara in the Last match."

"Please, the Dode wouldn't last long. I'm better than him." Sasuke stated. He turned to Gaara and smirked. "Fight me."

"I'd rather not. If you couldn't get to the fight at the right time you're not worth it. Besides Naruto is a much better fighter in my opinion." Gaara stated with a roll of his eyes. It just infuriated the Uchiha and he went to attack. Gaara just moved his hand and got Sasuke encased in his sand. He added enough pressure to knock him out. "There you had your fight. You lost now get lost, Uchiha." Gaara chuckled. He removed the sand and told Kakashi to take his trash way from the arena.

Naruto and Gaara stood face to face, both with a smirk on their faces. "Hey, Gaara, may the best man win, agreed?" "Agreed Naruto." At the word began Naruto speed to Gaara and tried to kick him, but Gaara's sand shield blocked it.

For a minute or so it was just that, Naruto, attacking and Gaara blocking. But Gaara was also attacking with his hands and feet. They both managed to cause damage to the other but it was just bruising and small hits. Naruto jumped back and launched jutsu at Gaara but he dodged or blocked and shot sand shuriken at Naruto who launched his own throwing stars at the sand user.

Many of the audience were cheering at the fight. It was an intense fight that seemed to be the stuff of legend. The older shinobi were proud of the younger generation and the new shinobi were impressed and envois that lower ranked ninja were better than them. They vowed to get better.

The match lasted for half an hour and ended in a draw with both putting the other in a position that could end the others life despite any powers or speed they had. Gaara had a bunch of sand that surrounded Naruto and even his speed couldn't let him make it out in time. Naruto had Gaara with a rasengan right over his head with a clone holding it.

"Both cannot compete any more, the match is a draw."

Both dropped their respective jutsu and smiled at each other. They walked up to the other and shook hands. "Good match. Let's do it again." Both said at the same time. The crowd erupted in cheer at the two strong Genin.

Naruto was glomped by Hinata and Shukaku walked up and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. The other sand siblings walked up to Gaara and congratulated him. Kenshin walked up and ruffled Naruto's hair and laughed.

Soon an explosion occurred in the Kage box. Then a sound rang out and the invasion of the leaf begain.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go people and (hopefully) faithful readers. One more chapter down and god knows how many more till I complete this thing. For those wondering why I disqualified the Emo prick is simple. He SUCKS COCK! He didn't deserve to be able to fight after he was late for a fight that was scheduled for a certain time. Also Gaara was a lot stronger than Sasuke so the whole simple capture and pressure knock-out works.<strong>

**Anyway, Review, leave tips, info and ****cretinism about my work.**

**Je Na**

**-Atomic**


	4. Invasion and the Hokage Hunt

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. I had to rewrite it due to a lot of mistakes I saw. I also want you to know that yes I know i skip around alot but it doesn't get interesting till they go to the demon world. It will happen soon so don't worry.**

**Also I would like to say that it my be relitively short compared to earlier chapters due to having a lot cut out due to editing.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'thought'

*time skip/location change*

***FLASH BACK***

**Jutsu**

**"DEMONIC VERSON"**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Gaara looked at each other and sped to the Oto-nin that appeared to invade the leaf. They were surprised that Gaara turned on them as were the Suna ninja that were there.<p>

"**Sand Burial**" Gaara shouted to the closes Oto-nin. Naruto made a rasengan and jabbed the closes sound Chuunin killing him as he sped to the wall.

"Sand ninja, the Kazekage was Orochimaru, not my father. This was a set up, lets help Konoha!" Gaara shouted. The Sand-nin looked at the kage box and saw it was true. They then joined the leaf.

Hinata being in the arena was attacking with water jutsu in a defensive manner so Naruto and Gaara can perform their respective jutsu, though Gaara didn't need it.

*with Kenshin, Shukaku and Yoite*

Kenshin was walking past the Oto shinobi swinging a simple katana he took off a dead enemy. He wasn't really worried about attacks due to his animalist senses that told him when an attack was coming. That and most of them were head on so he could see them coming.

"**Swarming Flames**" Yoite said as he launched an attack. Multi-colored flames appeared and consumed the Oto shinobi. Shukaku was sending sand to kill them much like Gaara but was doing it in a much more graceful way.

"Tell me again Kenshin, why can't we just go demon on these pitiful humans?" Shukaku asked with a slight insane gleam in her eye. "I wanna feel them squirm when I crush them." She said with the insanity showing in her smile.

"We really need to get you back Home soon. You haven't had your meds and I think your demon side is taking over again Shukaku." Kenshin said with a slightly worried face.

While most believe that the number of tails a demon has determines their power level, that isn't true. While Shukaku has only one tail, she is just as strong as Kenshin. It's true that the Buji, or demon lords, are ranked from strongest to weakest. But there are many factors that made it like that. Kenshin is the strongest due to his nature and natural cunning as a fox. Shukaku is the weakest due to her tendency to mostly act like a berserker in battle. It was just a coincidence that the numbers of tails the Buji had their ranking in the order of their tails. All of them are equal in raw strength concerning their yokia, but it's their individual skills and natural non-species related abilities that let them be stronger than the others.

"You didn't answer my question jackass." She retorted.

"They would freak the hell out okay? Last time they saw a demon was me and the Fourth sealed me into his son to protect this place. They see me again they will think something to the seal that was on Naruto. Plus it would just be annoying to have to deal with those damned fools that think they run this place." Kenshin said with an annoyed and slightly pissed tone.

He looked over to the kage box and sighed a bit. "Guys I'm going to rescue the old fart. Go nuts of the Sound ninja, just don't go demon on them." Kenshin said with a bored tone. He then vanished from their view.

*in the barrier with Sarutobi and Orochimaru*

Orochimaru just finished using the Edo Tenshi. Sarutobi tried to prevent the last casket from revealing but was unable. He started to fear the worst. They opened to reveal the bodies of the first and second Hokage. The third casket was empty much to the surprise of the two ninja.

"Well no matter. I can still kill you without the Fourth." Orochimaru said as he put two kunais into the head of the Hokage's bring head.

Suddenly their bodies erupted into flames burning them till they were nothing but ash. Kenshin then appeared between the two fighters.

"Is this an open party or is it invite only?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Orochimaru was shocked and pissed that someone got into the barrier. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The smirk on Kenshin's face just grew. "My name is Kenshin Uzumaki. Also How I got in here, it's simple. I know a teleportation move." Then he got into a fighting stance. "Now lets fight Teme."

Orochimaru then regurgitated his sword to kill Kenshin but he felt a burning sensation on his arms and chest. He looked and saw Kenshin there with fire surrounding his hand. He screamed in pain then jumped back. The sound four saw it and jumped in to save him.

"Well that was...anti-climatic huh Sarutobi?" Kenshin asked with a sweatdrop forming and an embarrassed face. "I think we should help the other agreed?"

Sarutobi just nodded with a tired look.

*Two days later after the action calmed down from the fighting invasion*

Sarutobi was sitting in his office with Naruto and Jiraiya on the other side of the desk. He was telling them to get Tsunade so she could be the next Hokage and Naruto was quite which made the old kage worried.

"Can some other people come with us?" Naruto asked

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Hinata and my dad. I don't trust the Hyuuga to let sleeping dogs lye. I want to protect her and the only way I see that happening is if she came with me. My dad mostly because I still need training in the kitsune arts and who better to help than the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune." Naruto explained.

"Sure. It will still be a small party so you can go unnoticed."

*Three days later in the town Tsunade was found in*

Jiraiya was in a bar with Kenshin talking about a new book Jiraiya was writing. Kenshin was a source of excellent material for the perv. Kenshin told stories of some of his past encounters. Jiraiya also found out that he hung out with Minato and they were telling embarrassing stories of their fallen friend.

Suddenly Jiraiya heard the voice of his old teammate and went to her.

"Well well Hime, pleaser to see you here. Mind if me and my friend join you?"

"Whatever you damned perv. So what's his name?" Tsunade asks.

"I'm Kenshin. I'm an old friend to Kushina and Minato, along with their son." Shocking Tsunade.

"Impossible they're dead. There is no way those three are alive!" she shouted at the two.

"Correction, the loving couple are dead, but Naruto is alive and well. I should know, I adopted him not to long ago." Kenshin stated as he took a seat.

"It's true Tsunade. Our godson is alive and well. I was shocked as well, but he proved to me that he was Minato's son. He showed me the scrolls and the letter that Minato wrote explaining everything. It was the council that lied to us." Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade was speechless. She has always thought that Konoha took everything she loved. She saw Kushina as a daughter when she taught everything she knew. When she asked if anyone from Minato's family survived the Kyuubi attack they ANBU that appeared said no. The child died at birth and Kushina died from the Kyuubi, and Minato died killing it.

"How much of the story was a lie?"

"Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, and died doing it, by using a jutsu that kills the user. Kushina died from blood loss due to complications of child birth and a claw to the chest, but it looked like a shallow wound. Naruto had the worst luck out of the three. He was ignored, beaten, and starved by the very village Minato loved. I swear he was too trusting of them." Jiraiya stated with sadness creeping into his voice where as Tsunade was speechless. Kenshin was the most affected by the story and he lived it in a way. He was shacking with shame, rage, and guilt.

"It's all Madara's fault. That fucking bastard! If he didn't see me, than nothing would have happened. Minato and Kushina would still be alive and Naruto would have his real parents. I swear I will kill that damned Uchiha. Ha, Itachi was the only one I respected, along with Obito. They were by far the most human out the group. Now, one's gone, the other is a wanted criminal, one is evil by all rights, and the other should belong in a psych ward. Fucking Uchiha!" Kenshin shouted.

Tsunade was confused by the rust haired man. Jiraiya then explained that Kenshin, was somewhat responsible for the attack, but didn't tell her that Kenshin was the Kyuubi. He said that he knew were the Kyuubi was nesting and that the once thought dead Madara, used a genjutsu on him and forced him to led him to demon lord.

The story was cut short when an explosion happened at the hotel the Naruto and Hinata were at. Kenshin and Jiraiya bolted and rushed to the hotel.

Naruto was pissed, way beyond demonic rage. Two Akatsuki members came and tried to get the Kyuubi from Naruto. They tried using Hinata as a hostage, but a Kitsune genjutsu stunned them enough to get her away from the two. When Naruto got Hinata way from the two he then confronted them.

"Well, if it isn't Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hitsugya. I must say I fell honored that two well known S-ranked killers are needed to get a simple Genin like me." Naruto teased.

Kisame just smirked while Itachi just looked apathetic as usual. Naruto then turned to the Uchiha killer. "You know Itachi, I kinda wish you killed your brother. Ever since you spared him, he is nothing but a brooding, revenge drive, self centered, power hungry emo. He demands that everyone teaches him something, even if it is only accessible through a bloodline. Your plan back fired and he is worse than the clan you killed." Naruto watched as Itachi's eyes widen at that. But it was only for a second. "I see. Well that is a shame. But he doesn't matter right know. We have come for the Fourth's Legacy."

"Sorry but I'm not the holder of the fox. I got rid of it weeks ago. And besides I don't think my Dad will like it very much if me or Hinata got hurt." Naruto said with a smirk. Both Itachi and Kisame got confused by the statement. They both knew that Naruto was an orphan.

Suddenly both were sent flying by Kenshin in his Haynou from. "Kitsune Style: Fox Coat" Kenshin claimed hiding it by the lie of using a jutsu.

"Now, I ask that you to leave my son alone and I won't kill you." Kenshin threatened.

"Ha, that's a laugh. We are S-class nuka-nin, and we are much better than some furry that love foxes." Kisame gloated. Kenshin smirked, and then vanished in a burst of speed. Both Akatsuki members felt a stabbing pain in their chests. They looked and saw that Kenshin had stabbed a claw nail into their chest, then he sliced their chests and jumped back. Both were shocked at the speed the unknown ninja possessed.

Suddenly they felt an arm around their necks. They turned their heads and saw Kenshin leaning casually on them. He leaned towards Itachi and whispered something.

"Tell Madara, that the Ichibi and Kyuubi are dead. I have personally witness both of their deaths. His plan has failed. If he wants a fight tell him that Kenshin Uzumaki, the adoptive father of Naruto Namikaze will there to fight. And tell him that even he Mongekio won't save him. I am immune to the Genjutsu your damned pink eyes can cause. I fell for it once, but not anymore."

He then appeared in front of the two criminals and told them to scram. They both bolted out of fear. They did hear Kisame mutter "Holy hell, he could scare the hell out of Pein and Hidan."

'_Huh, I guess I should look for this Pein guy. He could be strong. I need to see if Yoite knows the name.'_ Kenshin thought as he watched the two leave the hotel remains.

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter up and out for viewing. Sorry if it was too short or jumped around alot. Also I am going to skip the battle of the three Sannings due to it would have been the same except that Kenshin joined into the fight with a summon to help him fight.<strong>

**Any way, Read, review, and complain if you must, just please leave some feed back if you want.**

**Je Na**

**-Atomic**


End file.
